


Heart of a Killer

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [56]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Heart of a Killer

He tried not to kill if he didn’t have to. Whenever possible he would arm himself with sleep darts or, when an explosion was needed, he gave anyone in the vicinity a chance to get away. Unfortunately, there were times when death was the objective, and this was when he came into his own. He was a highly trained assassin who would carry out his orders impeccably.

He tried not to kill if he didn’t have to. However, when it did become necessary, Illya Kuryakin was the model of cold, ruthless efficiency. A fact which distressed him to the core.


End file.
